pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 14 - Istra Town Showdown
When they finally caught up to them they stepped out of the forest and stepped out into a clearing. "Alright we're finally out of there!” shouted Rodney "Smell that fresh evening breeze...it's refreshing." smiled Timothy as he Kachu, Lucaria, Nikita, and Nina all stopped and started taking a few deep breath's. "Now all we have to do is keep heading west on this route and then take the second left that we come to. We then stay on that route until we get to Galaxy City." noted Rodney "Hay Jamie...what do you think he meant by his power's leaving him was a blessing in disguise?" asked Ash "I'm not sure." shrugged Jamie "I wish I knew what he was hiding." thought Ash "Chu...Pika." nodded Pikachu "Me to, but I guess we'll have to see later on." sighed Jamie "Yea...I guess your right." nodded Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu Just then as Ash continued to talk to Jamie he walked into Timothy and he fell back to the ground. He looked back up at Timothy and he saw that he had stopped an was looking around. "What's wrong...why did you stop?" asked Ash "Chu...Pika...Pi." said Pikachu "Yea what's up?" asked Rodney "You don't hear that?" asked Timothy Everybody stopped talking for a few minutes and started listening around, but they heard nothing but the sound of the evening breeze rustling the tall grass beside the road. "No I don't hear anything." shrugged Ash "Me either." agreed Tanza "There's something going on." said Timothy "Pika...Pi." nodded Kachu looking around. "Me." nodded Nina looking around. "Be." nodded Nikita looking around. "Well what is it....what's going on?" asked Hinta "It sound's like fighting...and it's coming from Istra Town. Come on." said Timothy as h took off running. "Hay wait up!" shouted Tanza as they all ran after him.. "What do you think's going on?” asked Misty "Don't know, but let's keep going.” urged Eria When they finally caught up with Timothy and his pokémon in Istra Town they saw people running around in a state of panic. They all looked around as people and pokémon ran back and fourth panicking and they also saw that most of the town was in ruins. "What going on here?” wondered Ash "Chu...Pika?” wondered Pikachu "It look's like a small tornado hit." noted Hinta Just then they heard a scream and saw a car speeding and swerving toward them out of control. "It going to crash into us!" shouted Brock "Move out of the way." said Timothy Everybody moved out of the way and just as the car was about to slam into Timothy he put his arm's out and went sliding back with the car before it they both came to a stop. "Hay are you ok?" asked Timothy "Yea." said A woman as she stepped out of the car. "Excuse me miss, but what's going on here?" asked Rodney as they walked up to them. "Two pokémon are fighting in town and their destroying everything." said The woman All of a sudden there was an explosion that came from a near by building. "Come on." said Tanza They all ran to where the explosion came from and there in the middle of the street stood two tall werewolf looking pokémon. One was a tall werewolf with black and grey fluffy fur and the other was another werewolf looking pokémon, but it was more grey than black and it's fur wasn't as fluffy. "Who are those pokémon?” wondered Ash "It's a Wereyena and a Werlycan." said Hinta "Wereyena and Werlycan." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex up at them. "Werlycan the Full Moon Pokémon and the evolved form of Wolfeyn. Werlycan are vicious pokémon, with vile tempers and often unpredictable attitudes. Unlike their previous evolutions however, Werlycan are loners and will never drive off others of its kind. Wereyena the Moonlight Pokémon and the evolved form of Mightyena. Many people fear these nocturnal pokémon and it is said to frighten anyone just by staring into it's sparkling eye's. It is a loner pokémon, but it has been known to enjoy the company of it's partner pokémon." said The pokédex "I wonder why are they fighting?” wondered Rodney Just then the Wereyena and the Werlycan dashed toward each other and started throwing punch's and kick's toward each other. The Wereyena flipped backwards and it started to create a ball of black energy. The Werlycan jumped back and it also started to create a ball of black energy and the launched their attack's at each other. The ball's of black energy fired out beam's of purple circle's and the collided in a large explosion. "Hay you people get out of here." A voice shouted They all looked around and saw a officer Jenny and another woman with short maroon hair, yellow eye's, wearing and white karate outfit. "It's Officer Jenny and Farie." said Alice "Hay what's going on here." asked Tanza "These two pokémon are fighting and causing havoc all over the city." said Officer Jenny "Why are they fighting in the first place?" asked Alice "Pi." said Kim "To find out which one of them is the best flightier." said Farie "I figured it would be something like that." sighed Tanza "Why?" asked Ash "These two pokémon in particular are student's of my gym." said Farie "You mean you trained both of these pokémon." said Misty "Their not my pokémon, but yea I did train them in the way's of karate. Their two of my best student's." nodded Farie Just then there was another explosion and both Wereyena and Werlycan were sent sliding back out of a cloud of smoke. "Those two seem really powerful." noted Rodney "Truly and they can both fight really good." agreed Jamie "Like I said they are two of my best student's. They are both black belt fighter's in my class." replied Farie "Well we have to stop them before they destroy the whole town." urged Ash "Leave that to us...right Lucaria." smiled Timothy and Lucaria nodded her head. "Alright then Timothy and Lucaria...let's see how much you've improved." smiled Faire "You'll be shock at how much we've improved." smiled Timothy as he and Lucaria walked out onto the battlefield. "You must've trained Timothy and his pokémon?" asked Ash "Chu." said Pikachu "Yea...I trained them all for awhile. His pokémon caught on very quickly and they became very skilled in fighting my way. Though it took Timothy a little while longer than his pokémon to catch on he turned to be my most powerful student." smiled Farie "Lucaria let's go put a stop to their fighting ...the rest of you wait there." smiled Timothy "Chu...Pika." nodded Kachu "Me." nodded Nina "Be." nodded Nikita Timothy and Lucaria both ran out in front of the pokémon as they both got ready to launch another attack. The Werlycan dashed toward Lucaria and started swinging at her, but she dodged every swing. Timothy and the Wereyena dashed toward each other and they both started swing punch's back and forth. Lucaria put her paw on the chest of the Werlycan and in a flash of light the Werlycan was sent flying back into a light post. The Wereyena threw another punch at Timothy, but he jumped into the air and came back down toward the Wereyena with his right leg stretched out. "Shadow Slam." said Timothy His leg hit the shoulder of the Wereyena and slammed it to the ground causing a small crater. "Hay Timothy...you didn't hurt them to bad did you?" asked Faire as she walked up to the Werlycan. "Don't worry...we know how to hold back. They'll be ok." laughed Timothy Timothy turn around as the Wereyena stood back up and looked at him its honey brown staring at him. It threw another punch at him, but Timothy flipped backwards out of range of the attack. "Look's like I held back a little to much." smiled Timothy "Wereyena stop this right now!” shouted Faire as she ran beside Timothy. "Ena!" howled Wereyena as it started to create a ball of white energy. "It's using Aura Sphere!” shouted Brock "No that's not Aura Sphere...it's a move called Aura Blast." said Faire "Aura Blast...I’ve never heard of it." said Ash as he walked up beside Faire. "Pika." said Pikachu "It's a more powerful version of the Aura Sphere were the user pack's allot more power into it. It's a move I taught to them to use." said Faire "Sound's bad." said Misty "It is, because the user receives recoil damage when they use it." said Faire "Stand back." smiled Timothy as he put his hands his hands together beside his self and started to create a ball of yellow energy. Just then the Wereyena threw it's paws forward and fired a large white stream of energy. "Aura Blast!" shouted Timothy as he threw his hands forward and fired a large stream of yellow energy. When the two energy blast collided there was large explosion that sent out a shockwave knocking them down and the windows in the nearby building's shattered. The Wereyena was sent flying back into a nearby building and was knocked unconscious. When the dust cleared there was an even larger crater in the ground. "Well I guess that did it." smiled Timothy "But look at all this damage." said Officer Jenny they all looked around the damage that had been caused. "Well it could've been allot worse...and at least nobody got hurt." noted Jamie "Yea I guess your right. I'll go let the construction crew know about the damage's. Thanks’ for the help." smiled Officer Jenny "These two will help out after they have been disciplined." nodded Faire "Ok." smiled Officer Jenny as she walked off. "Timothy can you help me take these two back to my dojo." asked Faire "Sure." nodded Timothy He picked up both Wereyena and Werlycan on his shoulder's and followed Farie. "Come on." said Timothy They followed them to the outskirts of Istra town to a mid-size building with a strange symbol on it that look over the sea. They all looked around and the ground and rocks around them were black. "Where are we?" asked Misty "This is Black Rock Ridge." said Jamie as they walked into the dojo. When the got inside they saw four pokémon walking around on the dojo floor each on with a different machine working out on it. One was a Hitmonlee that was kick a punching bag and there was one that looked similar to a Hitmonchan, but it had on a blue outfit, red glove's with a large star on the front of it and it was punching the punching bag. The other pokémon was a tall almost rabbit looking pokémon with light brown and white fur with red eyes and it was punching it's fist in a large bowl of sand. The last one was mid-size cheetah like creature standing on it's hind leg's wearing light green and blue band with a large wheel like item on it back running on a treadmill. "You can set them down anywhere." said Faire as she walked through another door in the side of the room. "Sure.“ nodded Timothy and he set them both against the wall. "Wow this really is a gym, but I’ve never seen those pokémon before." said Brock "Let see what the pokédex has to say about them." said Ash as he pointed it at them. "Hitmonchamp the Champion Pokémon and the evolved form of Hitmonchan. Throughout the martial arts world Hitmonchamp's are known as the top contender’s in the art of fighting. They are able to master and learn almost any style of fighting only by watching the fighting style for just a few minutes. Lyberkahn the Dark Rabbit Pokémon and the evolved form of Burnny. Lyberkahn are very fast pokémon that are able to deliver a tremendous amount of force with one punch. They are also able to fire streams of fire from their forearms which they can use to amplify the punch's. Obsiline the Jaguar Pokémon…This pokémon lives in large jungles, climbing trees and running through fields. They are very disciplined and follows any orders their trainer gives them. This pokémon posses an armor made of jade, onyx and obsidian, that allow them to reduce the damage of most attacks." said The pokédex "Yea this is a training gym, but this is also the Istra Town's official gym and Farie is the gym leader." noted Tanza "Oh." said Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu Just then Faire came back through the door holding two large black vest one in each hand. "Wer." said Werlycan as it woke up and looked around. "Yena." said Wereyena as it woke up and looked around. "Look's who's up." smiled Timothy "I hope you two are proud of yourselves...you both caused allot of damage to the town." said Faire "Ly...Lycan." said Werlycan as it stood back up. "Wer...Ena." said Wereyena as it stood back up. "Yea, but you two knew better than to take your fight into the city like that. Somebody could've gotten hurt." nodded Timothy "Chu...Pika." nodded Kachu "Were...Were." said Wereyena with a sad tone in it's voice. "I want you two give me five hour's Rock Chipping and then fifty laps around the city." ordered Faire "Were." nodded Werlycan "Were." nodded Wereyena They both grabbed one of the vest that she was holding and put it on while they were going outside. "What's Rock Chipping?" asked Ash "Look." motioned Eria pointing. They stood outside and saw both Wereyena and Werlycan slashing away at a rock with their claws glowing. "Their just slashing the rock." thought Ash "This form of training help's increase the strength of their slash's." noted Faire "Oh." said Ash "Pi." said Pikachu “They both seem like good pokémon.” smiled Timothy as he looked at them both chipping away at the rock. “They both are they just have allot of energy. Maybe you should catch them…I’m sure you work some of that energy of them.” smiled Faire “I’m thinking about it’ but I’ll let’s them train a bit longer with you.” smiled Timothy "Figures…so Timothy what are you doing here. I bet you heard the fight didn't you?" asked Farie "Yep and so I just decided to come on over." nodded Timothy "So where are you headed now?" asked Faire "Over to Galaxy City." said Timothy "Well it was good seeing you again." said Faire "Don’t worry you’ll be seeing again on day.“ laughed Timothy They all headed away from Black Rock Ridge, then out of Istra Town and got back on the road to Galaxy City. To Be Continued........................... Category:Season 2 Content